


Wedding Date

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe and Rami attend Allen's wedding the day before the Golden Globes.





	Wedding Date

Allen invites the cast to his wedding. It’s the day before the Golden Globes and two days after the Palm Springs festival. All of them are invited and it’s convenient that they’re all in the same location for a week.

Joe loves weddings. He’s happy for Allen and Jess and he can’t wait to celebrate with them. He’s also giddy that Allen sent one invite for both Joe and Rami. It’s nice that their co-stars recognize his and Rami’s relationship. Seeing an invite with both their names on it made Joe unbelievably happy.

Joe spent the week before the Palm Spring festival traveling through California with Gwil. But Gwil and Ben are driving down to the wedding together. It gives Joe and Rami some alone time together.

He’s looking forward to the mini road trip. They have a morning of recovery after the Palm Springs festival. The festival was an excellent way to start off awards season. Rami even mentioned Joe in his speech. Nothing too obvious, but he thanked him for being there for him during the movie. Joe’s still grinning about it.

The two of them make the trip from Palm Springs to Santa Barbara the day after the festival. The drive to Santa Barbara isn’t that long. They decide to set out in the afternoon. That way they’ll have some time to stop for lunch and get settled in the hotel. He lets Rami choose the music and smiles when Rami hums along to the songs he recognizes. Joe loves road trips. He loves them even more when Rami’s in the passenger seat.

The trip is pleasant and they chat about everything except the awards ceremony on Sunday. Rami is already nervous. Talking about it is only going to make him more nervous. He doesn’t want to let his nervousness show during the wedding. The focus should be all on Allen and Jess, not on the movie or Rami’s nomination.

When they get to the hotel they unpack and spend the night ordering room service and lounging. Their room has a very large shower and they definitely take advantage of that. In more ways than one.

“So excited for this wedding,” Joe says the next morning. “Can’t wait to get out on the dance floor.”

“Don’t you mean you can’t wait to cry during the ceremony?” Rami asks teasingly.

“Nothing wrong with crying at weddings,” Joe says.

Rami smiles at him, holding his hand as they walk out of their hotel room. They’re both dressed up in nice suits. Rami looks good enough that Joe wants to kiss him senseless right there in the hallway.

But he keeps himself in check. There’s plenty of people around who could catch them. He’ll save the affection for the wedding. Where it belongs.

The ceremony is beautiful and Joe does tear up a little bit. Allen looks handsome and nervous and Jess looks stunning. The couple is so happy. Joe has to reach out and hold Rami’s hand during it because he’s so overcome with his own happiness and love. Rami squeezes his hand, no doubt feeling the same way.

“I’d like a wedding like this,” Rami says. They both have champagne flutes as they wait for the reception to start. They’ve already taken pictures with Allen and Jess and now the happily married couple are off taking their own pictures.

“Yeah?” Joe asks, feeling suddenly nervous.

“Definitely without all the reporters. But yeah, something like this would be nice.”

“Do you have a fiance in mind?” Joe asks.

Rami looks at him with some surprise. But before he can answer Gwilym and Ben come over with a couple other drinks and a plate piled with appetizers.

“Have you tried any of this food?” Gwil asks. He shoves the plate in Joe’s face. “They’re so good.”

“Here, got you another drink,” Ben says meanwhile. He hands Rami another glass of champagne to replace his empty one.

Ben takes a good look at Rami and frowns. “What’s wrong? You look sad.”

“I’m not. It was a nice wedding,” Rami insists. “It made me thoughtful.”

“Thinking of your future potential wedding?” Gwil asks. Everyone turns to look at him and he shrugs. “What? I was.”

Joe knows Gwil is going to propose to his fiance soon. He likes them together and hopes he gets to celebrate their wedding. But he doesn’t know why Gwil and Ben are looking at him and Rami like they’re waiting for something. They haven’t even talked about marriage. 

When the music eventually starts playing Joe drags Gwil and Ben to the area where everyone has started dancing. They all have fun goofing off and dancing with each other. 

Joe knows Rami hates dancing and that he’s content to chat with people and watch from the sidelines. Joe just hopes no one is bothering him about the Golden Globes tomorrow.

He is surprised when Rami cuts in during a slow song.

“Dance with me?”

Joe wraps his arms around Rami. They sway to the song and it’s romantic. Joe wants this with Rami all the time.

“About our earlier conversation,” Rami says. “You’re the only fiance I have in mind.”

“Is this you asking?” Joe says.

“No! Not yet. I guess we can talk about it once the awards season is over?” Rami says, rambling.

That makes sense. He doesn’t think getting engaged in the middle of awards season would be great. Too much at risk.

But Joe likes the idea of having a future discussion about it. He already knows he wants to marry Rami. His mother will be thrilled. He knows Rami’s mom will also be thrilled.

“Okay. Waiting is good,” Joe says.

“Good.” Rami gets closer to him as they dance. It makes Joe smile happily.

“And waiting means I might get engaged to an Oscar winner.”

Rami laughs. “How about we wait to see how the Golden Globes go first?”

“You’re gonna win all the awards this season,” Joe says.

He knows it’s true. Rami doesn’t deserve any less.

“But even if you don’t, I suppose I’ll still marry you.”

“I hope that’s a promise,” Rami says, kissing him softly.

Joe kisses him back. “It is.”


End file.
